Ice Queen
by AmYzA
Summary: *Completed* Non-yaoi!!!! A new girl came to Shohoku. She flirts with every cute guys, except Rukawa. She dates them, but none seemed to be able to tie her down. Sendoh's intrigued by her, and wants her, and Rukawa too, chp 10 and 11 edited
1. A first glimpse

This is my first Slam Dunk fanfiction, and this is my first attempt in writing an English fanfiction that contains a lot of Japanese phrases. So, if there's anyone out there, who wanted to help me in the Japanese phrases, please email me. If any of you ever read my HP fanfic, New Girl, please be assured that it has nothing to do with this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Amyza Heidi.   
  
New Girl  
Chapter 1  
It is morning, and Rukawa was just going to school when he saw a new girl moving in the Heidi House next door, Heidi-san lives alone next door, with only the household maids who come and go. 'I wonder who she is,' he thought.  
  
"Oh papa, it's so great to be back!" a girl's voice shouted, and Rukawa could hear and see her clearly. The girl, who happened to be Amyza Heidi, felt someone's watching her, and looked towards Rukawa.  
  
'That guy's cute,' she thought. Rukawa stared at her, and after a moment, continued cycling. 'He's cold, forget it,' she thought again.  
  
"Amyza, Heidi Amyza, hello?" Heidi-san asked. Amyza glanced back at her father and smiled.   
  
"Who's that boy, papa?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Rukawa's son, Kaede, why? Are you interested?" Mr. Heidi asked.  
  
"No, it's just, nothing, he just moved in here?" Amyza asked again.  
  
"Dear, he moved in next door a few years ago, you are in the UK for 2 years, and then you stayed in Brunei for a year before moving back here, that's why you haven't seen him around, he's a basketball star at Shohoku, your new school,"  
  
Amyza nodded.  
*********  
Rukawa continued cycling to school, but his mind is drifted towards the girl. 'Who is she? I wonder if she's the daughter that Heidi-san talked about all the time,' he thought. 'She's beautiful,'  
  
While thinking about it, he slept, and rammed in a car, again! But he eventually arrived at school after that.  
  
Girls stared at him everytime he walked past, and he saw her again, she looked straight at him and passed him, just like that. Rukawa was startled for a while, a girl just passed him without drooling!   
  
'whatever,' he muttered and entered his class, sat on his seat, and prepared to sleep. The teacher entered a moment after that, followed by a beautiful girl.  
  
"Good morning, students, a new student registered today, please introduce yourself,"  
  
"Ohayo everyone! My name is Heidi Amyza. I just moved back to Japan after three years of overseas studies. Any questions?" Amyza asked.  
  
Mito Yohei, one of Sakuragi's Gundan asked, "Are you single?"  
  
Amyza nodded, and continued, "That's the only question I want to answer, arigato!" The guys in the class had a dreamy look on their faces, thinking about their chances in being Amyza's boyfriends, while girls that have boyfriends glared at Amyza for answering the question.   
  
Amyza looked around for a seat, and saw that her seat is right next to the cold boy she saw this morning.  
  
"Oh, I've to sit next to a cold boy, that's okay," she whispered, and took her seat next to Rukawa, who gazed at her and look away after a second. She glanced at him, and after that, glanced back to the teacher, who's teaching in front.  
  
"He's so cold, I wonder where did he keep his heart, in a super-cool freezer maybe," she thought, she had never seen a guy this cold before.   
  
"She's so cheerful,but cold at the same time," Rukawa thought, and glanced back at Amyza. 'She looks interesting, the first girl to not drool over me,'  
  
End of Chapter 1 - Please read and review 


	2. Meet Heidi Hediaki

This is my first Slam Dunk fanfiction, and this is my first attempt in writing an English fanfiction that contains a lot of Japanese phrases. So, if there's anyone out there, who wanted to help me in the Japanese phrases, e.g. Sempai, etc etc, please email me.  
  
a/n: the title's supposed to be Ice Queen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Amyza Heidi, and Hediaki Heidi. Utada Hikaru in this story has nothing to do with Utada Hikaru, the Japanese singer.  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 2  
"Hello, my name is Haruko, Akagi Haruko, are you lost?" Haruko introduced herself to Amyza, who seemed to get herself lost.  
  
"Seemed like that, I'm Amyza, Heidi Amyza," Amyza said, flashing a weak smile. "I just need to know where to go to all the classes, my first day, you see,"  
  
Amyza showed Haruko her schedule for the day, and the room numbers. Haruko nodded, they are in the same classes for almost every subjects.  
  
"I could show you around Shohoku if you want, by the way, you are so tall, I bet your head could reach Rukawa's shoulders," Haruko said when the four of them walked towards English class.  
  
"Thank you, I could use the tour," Amyza answered. "Thank you for that compliment, I'm not really that tall,"   
  
"Haruko san," Sakuragi greeted. He had seen Haruko and decided to greet her, but he noticed another girl, but he noticed her because of her silvery blond hair, the blue eyes, and the height of the girl, who's head reached his shoulders.  
  
"Sakuragi! Amyza, this are my friends, this is Sakuragi, he's a member of the basketball club, Sakuragi, this is Heidi Amyza, and that's Rukawa, also a member of the basketball club," Haruko remarked, a little bit drooling at the end, when Rukawa passed by them, Amyza acted as if no one's been passing by.  
  
Sakuragi laughed, and as usual, said something about him being a tensai. Amyza only smiled, she really like basketball, but in UK and Brunei, they constantly talk about football, (A/n: i.e. socceer).  
  
"Do you like basketball, Amyza?" Haruko asked again, after Sakuragi and his gundans left.  
  
"Quite, a lot of boys at my former school likes L.A. Lakers," Amyza answered.  
  
Haruko nodded, "the team is great this year, we've got three best players ever, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Rukawa Kaede and Miyagi Ryota. I could introduce you to Ayako after school, and you could watch them play,"  
  
"Well, if you want to, I don't mind," Amyza answered. Haruko and the two girls still looked puzzled. "What? Have I grown a zit at my face or what?"  
  
Fuji answered, "we are just surprised that you didn't notice Rukawa passing by, he's like the cutest boy in the school,"   
  
"Oh, that, well, Rukawa's cute, but he never smiles,"  
  
Fuji and Matsui looked at each other, it's true, they never saw Rukawa smile before. 'This girl is really observant' Matsui thought, who noticed that fact too.  
  
"There's a basketball practice game this afternoon, Shohoku High versus Ryonan High, do you want to watch, Amyza?" Haruko asked. "My brother Akagi, Mitsui, and Kogure is coming over to watch after their classes at the university,"  
  
"I'd love too, I heard Ryonan's a pretty tough team, and Shohoku had managed to beat them," Amyza answered. "I heard Sendoh's pretty cute,"  
  
Fuji and Matsui nodded in agreement, while Haruko insisted, "No, Rukawa's cuter than him,"  
  
Meanwhile, at the university that Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui and Uozumi are studying at...  
A basketball practice is on at the gym, Akagi passed the ball to Kogure, who then made a running shot. Just after that, someone opened the gym door.  
  
"Sorry, Akagi, I'm late," said a cute dark haired tall boy. "Father called me up,"  
  
"you are always late, Heidi," answered Akagi. "The practice is almost over,"  
  
Hediaki Heidi looked at his watch, it's only around 3 p.m., it's not like Akagi to stop practice early. "But it's still early, why'd you stop early today?"  
  
Mitsui answered, "We are going to watch the practice game between Ryonan High and Shohoku High, our old school,"  
  
"Who's going?" Hediaki asked again.  
  
"Basically, myself, Akagi, Uozumi, and Mitsui," answered Kogure. "you want to join?"  
  
Hediaki thought for a while, he need to pack up his things at the hostel, because his father requested Hediaki to join him, now that his little sister is coming back to Japan for good.  
  
"Some other time, maybe, I need to clear out my dorm room,"   
  
Mitsui, who is Hediaki's roommate, glanced towards Heidi. "You are moving out from the hostel? Why?"  
  
"Father wanted me to come home, now that my little sister, who's now not so little, has came back to Japan for good,"  
  
Mitsui whistled, "I didn't know you have a younger sister, I bet she's tall, and very beautiful,"  
  
Hediaki glared at Mitsui, he had never seen his younger sister yet, but he knew she'll be as beautiful as his mother, and tall too.   
  
"Hediaki, if I were you, I'd pick up the phone," Hikaru Utada, their manager interrupted, since Hediaki's mobile phone is ringing at the moment.  
  
"Hello, father," Hediaki answered the phone, which the other members, are gazing with great interest. "What, you want me to pick Amyza up? Where is she going? Aah, Shohoku High, all right, I'll be watching a practice game over there too, what's she look like, have not met her for years, just like mom, ok, bye,"  
  
"It looks as if, I'm joining all of you after all, my sister's a second year in Shohoku," Hediaki said to all of them, while putting away his brand new cellphone.  
  
"A new cellphone again, Heidi? You are quite lucky to have such a wealthy father," Takizawa, another member of the team. Hediaki shrugged, 'you may think I'm lucky to have a wealthy father, but you are the ones who are lucky actually, because you've got a mother and a father,' he thought.  
  
"I'll be off clearing my room, anyone want to catch a ride with me towards Shohoku?" Hediaki asked again. "Do you want to go with me, Utada?" he asked Utada, who shook her head. No one answered him. "Ok, see you then, if any of you want a ride, just ask me," and he went off in the direction to the dormitories.  
  
The other teammembers just ignored him. That's the only thing they do not like about Heidi, that guy comes from a very wealthy family.   
**************  
"At last," Hediaki thought. He had just finished packing, by the time Mitsui came to the room to change.  
  
"You are really moving, aren't you?" Mitsui asked again, looking at the packed bags.  
  
"Have to, Micchy, I don't have a choice, father wants me to watch over Amyza," Hediaki answered. "She's my only sister, I haven't met her for quite a long time, I wonder how she looks like,"   
  
"I'm too tired to ride my bike, can I catch a ride to Shohoku with you?" Mitsui asked. Hediaki nodded, it's only Micchy who accompanied him in his car.  
**********  
Haruko and friends, and Amyza walked towards the gym to watch the game. Amyza can't wait to see how Sendoh looked like.   
  
"He's just like Rukawa actually Amyza, but the difference is the hair and he smiles a lot, that Sakuragi called him smiley," Haruko assured her.  
  
(End of chapter 2, please read and review) 


	3. Hediaki and Amyza meet, Sendoh relieved.

This is my first Slam Dunk fanfiction, and this is my first attempt in writing an English fanfiction that contains a lot of Japanese phrases. So, if there's anyone out there, who wanted to help me in the Japanese phrases, e.g. Sempai, etc etc, please email me.  
Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, and she is immune to anybody's charm. Can Rukawa and Sendoh get her?  
a/n: the title's supposed to be Ice Queen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Amyza Heidi, and Hediaki Heidi. Utada Hikaru in this story has nothing to do with Utada Hikaru, the Japanese singer.  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter3  
Mitsui entered the passenger area, and Hideaki drove off. Hediaki, who didn't know where Shohoku is was quite grateful that Mitsui is going with him.  
  
"I can't wait to see my sister, Micchy, I haven't seen her in 14 years," said Hediaki.  
  
Micchy turned to look at Hediaki, "Eh? You guys are siblings, why didn't you meet her or anything?"  
  
"Well, after my parents split, mother took Amyza, while father took me, and mother took Amyza around the world, she stayed in the UK for four whole years, before that, don't ask me, and then after her stay in the UK, mom got a teaching job in the small country called Brunei, and brought Amyza with her. After two years in Brunei, Amyza told father that after staying in Brunei, where she met some Japanese at the embassy, she started to miss Japan, so, determined to come back, mom let her go,"  
  
"Why'd your mom go to UK at the first place?" Mitsui asked, curious why the ex Mrs. Heidi decided to leave Japan.  
  
"That's her birthland,"  
***************************  
The Rukawa brigade is chanting Rukawa's name, as usual. Haruko, Matsui, Fuji and Amyza stood near the Shohoku bench. Fuji showed Amyza which one is Sendoh, and she almost drooled.   
  
"Patient, Amyza, you don't drool over guys, they drool over you," she whispered to herself. Sendoh caught her eye, and smiled.   
  
"That's a new girl, never seen her around," Sendoh thought.  
  
"Hikoichi," Sendoh called, Hikoichi turned around, "Yes, Sendoh-sempai?"  
  
"Do you know that girl?" Sendoh pointed towards Amyza. Hikoichi looked at the direction that Sendoh pointed and shook his head.   
  
"She's tall enough to be a basketball player, but I've never seen her at the women's teams either, probably a new girl, Sendoh-sempai," Hikoichi answered.  
  
A few moments later, Mitsui arrived with Hediaki. A lot of heads turned, Miyagi slapped Mitsui's open palm, while Sakuragi goes on hugging Mitsui's shoulders.  
  
"Micchy!!!!" shouted Sakuragi. "You came to watch tensai Sakuragi play!!!!" And laughed, while hugging Mitsui's shoulders. Sakuragi finally noticed the boy next to Mitsui, wearing a varsity jacket, saying 'University of Kanagawa'.  
  
"Hanamichi, this is Heidi Hediaki, a friend from University, Hediaki, this is Sakuragi Hanamichi, self-proclaimed Tensai," Mitsui introduced.  
  
"Is he a delinquent?" Sakuragi asked, referring to Hediaki's long bangs.   
  
Hediaki stared at Sakuragi. "No, I'm not a delinquent, I just like to keep my front hair long,"   
  
Amyza saw the dark-haired tall guy next to Sakuragi-kun, and thought, 'he looks just like Oni-chan,'  
  
"that's Mitsui Hisashi! If he's coming over, that means my brother and Kogure-sempai will be coming too," Haruko said, "but I wonder who's that guy next to him,"   
  
After that, Akagi, Kogure and Uozumi, who went straight towards the Ryonan bench, arrived, all wearing the same varsity jacket like Hediaki's.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Haruko shouted and went towards her brother. Akagi smiled and hugged Haruko. Haruko introduced Amyza to the rest of the people, since most people on the team knows Amyza already.  
  
"Amyza, this is my brother, Akagi Takenori, Oni-chan, this is Heidi Amyza, my newest friend," Haruko introduced.  
  
"Heidi? Any chance related to Heidi Hediaki?" Akagi asked. Amyza nodded. "That's your brother," Akagi said simply and pointed towards Hediaki.   
  
Hediaki went towards his sister. "Father is right, you do look a lot like mother," Hediaki started, and they hugged each other.  
  
Rukawa, who, of course, hadn't heard any of these felt something broken inside him. 'No, I don't have any feelings for that ice queen who don't even notice me, no I don't have any feelings for that ice queen,' he thought over and over again. 'Besides, she got a somebody already,' he thought again. 'No I don't have any feelings for her, she's so fiery with everyone, but next to me, she felt so cold, no I don't have any feelings for her,' he thought.  
  
"Ah, that's Heidi Hediaki, the basketball player from University of Kanagawa! Hey, he's hugging the mysterious girl," Hikoichi said.  
  
"That mysterious girl is his sister, Hikoichi," Uozumi interrupted. Sendoh felt a little bit relieved, 'good, she's single, and cute too,' Sendoh thought.  
  
End of Chapter 3 - Please read and review. 


	4. Rukawa got shocked

This is my first Slam Dunk fanfiction, and this is my first attempt in writing an English fanfiction that contains a lot of Japanese phrases. So, if there's anyone out there, who wanted to help me in the Japanese phrases, e.g. Sempai, etc etc, please email me.  
Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, and she is immune to anybody's charm. Can Rukawa and Sendoh get her?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Amyza Heidi, and Hediaki Heidi.   
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter4  
Shohoku did an excellent game at the start, largely helped by Rukawa's scores, and of course, Hanamichi's rebounds. Looking at Amyza, Sendoh started thinking about starting up a conversation with her, but after looking how close she is with her brother, he changed his mind. 'Better wait for her to be alone for a while,' he thought.  
  
"I guess father told you that I'm going to pick you up," Hediaki said to Amyza. Amyza nodded, she was transfixed in watching the game. Sakuragi did the fly swatter again, 'he certainly is, the best rebounder around here,' she thought, letting her eyes flicked towards Sendoh. 'He's cool, not like Rukawa,' she thought again, and glanced towards Rukawa. 'No idea why Haruko goes for him, when it is obvious that Sakuragi loves her,'   
  
Hediaki looked at his little sister, 'oh my, Amy had grown a lot these 14 years, I bet she's around 170 cm tall, and beautiful too, I wonder why father didn't send her to Shoyo or Kainan, probably he wants her near him,'   
  
Hediaki looked around the court, 'hmm, that guy from Ryonan is quite good, eh, why's he staring at Amyza, he should be concentrating on the game, oh, he is concentrating,' he thought when he caught Sendoh giving Amyza looks, but managed to score a succesfull three-pointer after that.  
  
"Amy-chan..."  
  
"Yes, oni-chan?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Amyza smiled wistfully, her brother had just asked her an easy question which she could answer by just saying, "no, oni-chan, don't worry, you won't have to beat up anyone yet,"  
  
Mitsui watched Hediaki talking to his little sister, 'well, not so little, she's hot,' Mitsui thought. 'Too young for me, though,' and continued watching the game. 'Sakuragi had improved, maybe he'll win the best rebounder this year,'  
  
With Shohoku leading 95-85, at the second half, the referee blew the whistle, and signalling that Shohoku won. Mitsui, and Kogure congratulated the team, while Akagi congratulate Miyagi for being a good captain.  
  
"We'll be watching you all during Elimination games and Inter High, so, do your best, and Sakuragi, do not make any more fouls," Akagi reminded, because Sakuragi had managed to foul once just now.  
  
"Sure, sure, Gori, don't expect any fouls from this 'tensai'," Sakuragi replied.Sakuragi turned towards Hediaki, and said, "let's play a one on one, Heidi, I want to see how a delinquent look a like could be a good player,"  
  
Hediaki smiled, but said, "No thanks, I didn't bring my gym clothes with me, maybe next time, Sakuragi,"  
  
"Oni-chan, I'll get my things at the locker first, okay, where do you park your car?" Amyza asked.  
  
"Student's parking lot," Hediaki answered nonchalantly. They need to drop off Mitsui at the university first though, before returning home. Amyza nodded and strode off towards her locker, which, unfortunately, is at the other side of the school.  
  
Rukawa saw her leave, 'That guy is cool, no wonder she loves him,' he thought. He saw them hugging each other a lot, 'I've no chance with her, hey, wait a minute, why am I saying all this? I don't have feelings for the girl, I don't have feelings for that ice queen, she didn't even notice that I passed her a lot just to look at her, and she didn't even talk to me or anything,' Rukawa thought again.  
  
"Nice car, Oni-chan, can you let me drive it sometime in the future?" Amyza asked when she slipped into the backseat of the Mercedes convertible.   
  
"Wait till you are eighteen, father will buy you your own car," Hediaki answered. "We'll be dropping off Mitchy first, you mind?"  
  
"No, probably on the way, I could find some eligible college aged guys who's cute like Mitsui," Amyza teased. "You wouldn't think that they are too old for me, eh, Oni-chan,"  
  
"Well, if it's Freshmen, no they aren't too old, but if it's sophomore or senior, yes, they are too old for you," Hediaki interjected. "Do you think so? Mitsui? Mitsui?"  
  
Mitsui didn't answer him.  
Meanwhile, at the basketball court...  
Everyone had left the court, it's just him, alone, practicing. But, he couldn't practice very well, the thought of a blond haired and blue eyed girl distracted him.   
  
"Have I fallen for her?" he asked himself. "No, it couldn't be, I don't care about anything except basketball," he answered.   
  
But thoughts of Amyza continue to invade, especially when she hugged that guy, the dark haired guy, her boyfriend probably. After a while, he stopped practicing, deciding that it's time for him to leave, since he couldn't keep his mind on basketball for the moment.  
**********  
Rukawa's house, which, should be called a mansion is situated at Kanagawa's posh neighbourhood, where you could see Western cars passing around, but Kaede do not like wealth that much, and preferred his bicycle rather than having his father's chauffuer to drive him to school.  
  
Rukawa had just arrived at home just to be greeted by a message from his parents on the answering machine just when he entered the house.  
  
"Kaede dear, your father and I had to go to Osaka due to an urgent business, I had asked Heidi-san if you could stay at his house and he agreed. You couldn't very well live in here when there'll be no one attending to your meals and laundry, love mom,"  
  
"Damn, it's always urgent business, thank god Heidi-san is a good man," Rukawa thought. Heidi-san used to live alone at his house just next to the Rukawas, well not nearly alone, he have maids all over the place.  
  
Rukawa never saw Heidi-san's son, rumor had it that he had entered university this year, and stayed at the dormitories rather than at home, and he goes to a boarding school outside Kanagawa instead of Shohoku before he started university."Not that i want to know him at all, though," he thought."Maybe Heidi-san's son is good at basketball, but he's not in any team that I know of," he thought again, thinking about the basketball court at the Heidi Mansion, where Rukawa himself had used a lot of times to practice.  
  
He knocked on the front door of the Heidi residence, and was startled that it's Amyza's boyfriend opening it. Hediaki was also quite surprised that the pale boy he had seen during the Shohoku practice game had came to his house, with an overnight bag.  
  
"Hello, I need to see Heidi-san," Rukawa said boringly. " I assume that he's home?"  
  
"Yes, he is, c'mon in," Hediaki invited. "I'll call him first,"  
  
Hediaki went towards the library to tell Heidi-san that a pale boy wanted to see him, 'can't believe father and that cold guy are friends,' he thought.  
  
Library  
"Father, there's a pale boy who wants to see you," Hediaki said.  
  
"Oh, that's Rukawa Kaede, the boy from next door, his mother had asked me if I do not mind him staying here for about a week, and I invited him to stay," Heidi-san said.  
  
"Eh? Why?"  
  
"Kaede had stayed here a lot of times. His parents are always away, so, he's lonely. I myself, are always lonely too, you stayed at a boarding school during your high school years, so, you are rarely home, and you entered the dormitory once you started university, while your sister is with your mother, but I couldn't blame her, your mother got the custody for your sister,"  
  
"So, why are you still inviting him in, both of us are back home," Hediaki interjected.  
  
"Hediaki, we developed a friendship," said Mr. Heidi and went towards the door to greet Rukawa.  
*********  
"There you are, Kaede," started Mr. Heidi. "I assume you'll be staying here for the week, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Heidi-san," Rukawa answered.   
  
"Let me introduce to you, Kaede, this is my son, Hediaki," Heidi-san introduced.  
  
"Hello, Rukawa," Hediaki greeted, and smiled.  
  
"Hello," Rukawa answered shortly after that. 


	5. Nothing really

Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, and she is immune to anybody's charm. Can Rukawa or Sendoh get her?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza.  
  
A/n: I deliberately changed the spelling of Amyza's name at the end. Expect a lot of OOC in this chapter.  
Ice Queen  
Chapter5  
Amyza was just heading towards the kitchen to check the menu for dinner when her father called her to the living room.  
  
"Yes, papa?" she asked, but stopped when she saw Rukawa standing at her living room.  
  
"Kaede, this is my daughter, Amyza, I guess you know her already," Heidi-san mentioned. "Have you checked the dinner's menu, Amyza? It is getting late,"  
  
"I was going to, daddy," she answered, and was about to leave them when Heidi-san said, "You haven't greet your classmate, Amyza,"  
  
"Oh, Hello, Rukawa," she said coldly and left.  
  
"Well, Kaede, that's my daughter, I apologise that she's a bit cold though," Heidi-san apologised for his daughter.  
*********  
Ryonan basketball team reunion  
"The team was marvellous just now, Sendoh," Uozumi congratulated. "But I'm a little bit disappointed,"  
  
Sendoh half listened. His mind is still on the silver blond haired girl, that he had just seen at the match.  
  
"Uozumi, who is the boy that came with Mitsui during the match?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Uozumi sipped his drink, and answered, "Oh, Heidi, Heidi Hediaki, my teammate at the University of Kanagawa, alongside Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Maki, Fujima and Hanagata,"  
  
"He's from the same university as you?" Sendoh asked. "But why do I never encounter his name during Inter High?"  
  
"Originally, he's not from Kanagawa, well, what I meant, he used to go to a boarding school somewhere, maybe in Tokyo or Osaka, I don't really remember," Uozumi answered. "Interested in his sister?"  
  
Sendoh didn't answer him, sometimes, his former captain knew him more than Koshino. "Hediaki is very protective, but if I were Heidiaki, you'll do, if you promise not to flirt with other girls anymore," Uozumi continued, "Or, I'll beat you up myself,"  
  
Sendoh silently thanked God that Uozumi doesn't have a little sister. "I wonder what is her name," Sendoh thought. "Better check with Hikoichi, Hikoichi!"  
  
"Yes? Sendoh-sempai?" Hikoichi asked.  
  
"Did you check who is the girl at the court just now?" Sendoh asked. Hikoichi answered, "I've got no data about her, but I overheard Haruko-san calling her Amiza, guess that's her name,"  
  
Sendoh nodded, Heidi Amiza, sounds interesting. 'I wonder when will I meet her,'  
************  
The Heidis and Rukawa was having dinner when the Ryonan's basketball team were having a reunion.  
  
"What happened today?" Heidi san asked.  
  
"Well, I watched the school's basketball team play with Ryonan, papa, the team's marvellous!" Amyza answered. "I made a few friends too, there's Akagi Haruko, Fuji, Matsui, Ayako, Sakuragi, and others,"  
  
"Basketball, you are in the team, aren't you, Kaede?" Heidi-san asked, for which, Rukawa acknowledged with a nod.   
  
"You are good, Rukawa, if you consider entering the University of Kanagawa, you could be playing with your former teammates and me," Hediaki said.  
  
"Speaking of basketball, oni-chan, you owe me a one-to-one match at the court!" Amyza reminded.  
  
"Tomorrow, sweetie, tommorow, ok? And anyway, you won't beat me, you are only about 170 cm tall," Hediaki answered, and added, "let's practice together, Rukawa, is it all right with you?"  
  
For the sake of Heidi-san, who had befriended him when others don't, Rukawa nodded.   
  
"Oni-chan! I'm 179 cm tall!!!" Amyza interjected.  
  
"Can I be excused?" Rukawa asked.   
  
"Sure, go ahead, Kaede," Heidi-san answered affectionately.   
********  
When Rukawa was gone...  
  
"Heidi Hamiza, why are you so cold to Kaede?" Heidi-san asked sternly.  
  
"He started it!" Amyza answered. "He was the one who started all the coldness, no wonder Sakuragi called him kitsune, he got foxlike eyes,"  
  
(A/n: Hamiza is Amyza's real name, but as you all know, her mother took her up after her parents divorced, and the mother changed it to Amyza, so that it sounds a bit English and Japanese at the same time, and no one uses it except for Mr. Heidi, when he is really angry, that is)  
  
"Even if that's the case, you shouldn't do so, Amy, you could hurt the poor boy's feelings," Hediaki interjected. "And, don't start hating him now, he could be your boyfriend in the future,"  
  
"He? My boyfriend? No thanks, oni-chan, I'd rather date a nerd than have him for me," Amyza answered, and stalked off towards her own room.   
  
********Rukawa's guest room******  
Hediaki knocked the door, hoping for Rukawa to let him enter.  
  
"Come in," Rukawa muttered, he knew it's gonna be either Heidi-san or his son entering. sure enough, its Hediaki who entered the room.  
  
"Sorry bout my sister, don't know why she hates you that much," Hediaki apologised.  
  
"Don't be, I don't really mind all that, she just made me want to know more about her when she acts that way, don't tell anyone that," Rukawa answered, and smiled briefly.  
  
"You are attracted to my sister?" Hediaki asked.  
  
"Hai, don't tell her that, too," Rukawa answered. "And you can call me Kaede if you want, Heidi-san treats me more like his son than his neighbour,"  
  
"All right, Kaede, and you can call me Hediaki," Hediaki answered. "So, no hard feelings eh?"  
  
"None,"   
  
"Okay, tomorrow, let's have a match, I want to challenge the so-called Super Rookie," Hediaki added before leaving the room.  
  
"You bet on it," Rukawa answered.  
*********  
Hediaki did play a one-on-one with Rukawa, and of course, Rukawa won.  
  
"Nice game, Kaede-chan, with you on the team, University of Kanagawa's basketball will be more better," Hediaki mentioned after the game."We've already got Mitsui, Akagi, Kogure, Maki, Fujima, Hanagata, Uozumi, with you in the team, it'll be fantastic, the perfect team,"  
  
"But there are others in the Shohoku team who's good too, like Miyagi-kun, and..." Rukawa shuddered. "that Do'aho,"  
  
"His rebounds are excellent," Hediaki noted."But he tend to lose concentration sometimes,"   
  
Rukawa nodded to that.   
********  
School, Monday....  
"Don't forget that we are going to have a practice game against Shoyo," Miyagi mentioned to the team members.  
  
"Shoyo? Hai, Ryocchin!" Sakuragi answered. "Without Fujima and Hanagata, we'll win the practice game easily,"  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered. "Don't you know that Fujima is a part time coach for Shoyo?"  
**********  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Disappointment and hope

Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza.  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 6  
The Shohoku team, and ex-members arrived at Shoyo High School before their supporters. The atmosphere were tense. Fujima walked towards the Shohoku team and welcomed them to Shoyo High.  
  
"Hello, Anzai-sensei," Fujima greeted.  
  
"Hello, Fujima-san, I heard that you became part time coach for Shoyo," Anzai-sensei said.  
  
"Hai, though Saoru-sensei filled in when I'm not available," Fujima answered, pointing to a very strict looking coach, a bit like Ryonan's coach, Taoka-sensei.  
  
"You will become a great full-time coach when you graduate university, Fujima-san," Anzai-sensei said.  
  
Anzai-sensei then walked towards Saoru-sensei.  
  
"Hello, Saoru-sensei," Anzai-sensei greeted. "Haven't seen you for a long while,"  
  
Saoru-sensei was a good friend of Anzai-sensei, but he coached a basketball team in Hokkaido instead of Kanagawa.  
  
"hai, Anzai-sensei, Fujima here had me convinced to move from Hokkaido to Kanagawa," Saoru-sensei answered.  
*******  
Haruko, Amyza, Fuji and Matsui arrived just before the game started. Amyza looked around, and saw Fujima.  
  
"Kenji!" she shouted, and ran towards Fujima.  
  
"Ami-chan," Fujima shouted, and hugged the tall girl.  
  
Rukawa noticed all this, and felt a deep ache inside him. Amyza and Fujima?  
  
"Ah, Heidi-kun is Fujima's girlfriend," Sakuragi thought.  
  
"Kenji-chan, you are short," Amyza acknowledged. Fujima is a little bit shorter than Amyza, who's tall enough to be a point guard.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ami-chan. I'm surprised that you showed up to watch," Fujima answered.  
  
"This time, I'm back in Japan for good, no more overseas studies for me. Papa sent me to Shohoku to study,"  
  
"Eh? I wonder why, your brother, Hediaki, was sent to a private boarding school. Now I'm more surprised that Uncle Heidi sent you to Shohoku instead of Shoyo or Kainan,"  
  
"Maybe he wants me near him, after spending my life in overseas rather than Japan," Amyza shrugged. "But, no matter, I've found friends in Shohoku and I love that school, oh well, you'd better give your team a pep talk, I'll be with the girls to watch the game,"  
  
Amyza left Fujima to join Haruko and the gang.  
  
"Amyza-chan, you know Fujima?" Haruko asked.  
  
Amyza nodded, and added, "Hai, he is my cousin, our mothers are siblings,"  
  
(A/n: Since Fujima looked like a foreigner instead of a Japanese, I'm assuming that his mother is English, just like Amyza's)  
  
"No wonder you shared his blue eyes," Fuji said, looking at Amyza closely. "I bet his mother has blue eyes too, and yours too,"  
*****  
Hediaki turned up to watch the game after it started. Rukawa was surprised that he went towards the Shoyo bench first, and hugged Fujima as if they are good friends.  
  
"Kenji, how are you?" Hediaki asked. Even though they are in the same university, and are both members of the basketball club at the university, they rarely meet each other. Fujima trained with his friends at Shoyo High, as well as at the club, and the fact that Hediaki always turned up late for practice, and Fujima leaving before practice ended to coach Shoyo made them don't see each other often as well.  
  
"I'm fine, Aki, haven't seen you at the hostels lately," Fujima answered. Among his family, Hediaki was only known as Aki, hence the nick name.  
  
"Father called me up to stay at home, now that Amyza's back here for good," Hediaki answered. "See you soon, Kenji,"  
  
"You too, Aki,"  
  
Hediaki headed towards the Shohoku bench and sat next to Rukawa, who hadn't entered the court.  
  
"What's the relationship between Amyza and Fujima, Hediaki-kun?" Rukawa asked.  
  
Hediaki smiled, "Don't tell me you are worried about that, Kaede,"  
  
"What's their relationship?" Rukawa asked, angry this time.  
  
"Kenji's our cousin, from my mom's side of the family. His mother, and my mother are siblings. Amyza inherited my mother's English looks, with blond hair and blue eyes, just like Kenji, who inheirted his mother's brown hair and blue eyes,"  
  
Rukawa breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you that Amyza do not have a boyfriend, Kaede, by the way, when will you tell her about it?"  
  
"Next time, when I have the courage to do so," Rukawa answered.  
  
Hediaki glared at him, "What if the moment never comes? What if you manage to get the courage, but somebody else took her heart before that?"  
  
"Hediaki-kun, I doubt that will ever happen," Rukawa answered, sure that nobody would dare approach Amyza.  
  
"Suit yourself," Hediaki replied, and after that, Rukawa entered the court.  
  
The match proved to be easy for Shohoku, but Shoyo managed to get the point difference to one digit (i.e. 9) by the time the first half ends.   
  
Sakuragi played center, for the second half. Although he managed to swish the ball, he swished it to an area where there are no players. Nonetheless, Rukawa took the ball, and did a three-pointer just outside, thus making the difference a 2-digit.   
  
Shoyo made a lot of offence, but, at the same time, Sakuragi managed to get all the rebounds. Fujima called for a charged time-out, because it was obvious that the Shoyo players were exhausted.  
  
In the end, Shohoku won 98 to 92.  
*******  
Rukawa was cycling towards home, he had learnt from Hediaki-kun that today's Amyza's birthday, and he wanted to give something to her, and the gold heart shaped locket that he had bought just now, was a perfect gift, and it is lying inside his backpack at the moment.  
  
It had been a week since he stayed at the Heidi residence, and Amyza showed no signs that she has a boyfriend, giving Rukawa the opportunity that he wanted to seize. His heart stopped when he was Amyza talking animatedly to Sendoh when he reaches the Heidi residence.  
  
"So, how about it? Are you free tonight?" Sendoh asked, his eyes twinkled flirtingly.  
  
Amyza answered, "Hmm, better check my schedule first, but I think I'm free tonight," and she smiled flirtatiously, making Rukawa burn with anger.  
  
"Hello, Rukawa," Sendoh greeted when Rukawa passed.  
  
"Hello," Rukawa muttered, and went past them without murmuring a greeting towards Amyza. Sendoh watched all this with interest. 'Hmm, Rukawa also wants her, this made all this interesting,' he thought.  
********  
Rukawa's guest room  
Rukawa felt shattered, he gazed at the locket that he had just bought, and placed in on the nightstand. He stared fixedly towards the ceiling, while lying down. There's nothing he could do now, Sendoh would win Amyza for sure. Not wanting to join dinner with the Heidi family, Rukawa fell asleep.  
*******  
Dinner  
"Where's Kaede?" Heidi-san asked when the father and son went towards the dining room for dinner. Amyza had gone on her date with Sendoh, and won't be back until probably 2 am in the morning.  
  
"Probably in his room," Hediaki answered.   
  
"Call him down to eat dinner with us, Aki," Heidi-san commanded, and Hediaki went upstairs to fetch Rukawa.  
*******  
"Kaede," Hediaki called when he knocked Rukawa's room. Noticing that it wasn't locked, Hediaki opened the door and entered. Rukawa was awake, and he was gazing at a certain gold heart shaped locket.  
  
"Hai? Hediaki-kun?"  
  
"Father asked you to eat dinner with us, nice locket by the way," Hediaki answered.  
  
"I was going to give it to Amyza,"  
  
"I told you to work up your courage soon, but oh well, Amyza's a flirt, she'll find that she's too similar to Sendoh by the time the date ends, if you are lucky. If your aren't, she'll probably stay together with him," Hediaki answered. "Anyhow, if I were you, I'd give the locket to her tonight, face to face. If you are not that courageous, place it on her bedside table and place a note next to it,"   
  
Rukawa nodded. "Better get down for dinner, Hediaki-kun," Rukawa stated, and both of them went down for dinner.  
*******  
Inside Amyza's room after dinner...  
Rukawa entered the girl's room after dinner, and noticed the walls are full of her own photographs, sometimes alone, sometimes with her brother, her mother and her father, and some, are photographs of boys who had probably captured her heart.  
  
Since Rukawa don't have the guts to give the locket to Amyza face to face, instead, he placed it on her bedside table with a note;  
  
'Dearest Amyza-chan,  
I love you with all my heart, Happy Birthday,   
from your secret admirer,'  
  
"That doesn't help, she won't know who the secret admirer is," Hediaki said when Rukawa went out from Amyza's unlocked room.  
  
"She wouldn't think that's its from you," Rukawa answered. "I always find that a nice practice soothes myself,"  
  
"No thanks, I'm tired," Hediaki yawned.  
  
"Suit yourself," Rukawa replied, and went down to play basketball, in the middle of the night.  
*******  
Amyza arrived home from a splendid dinner date with Sendoh at around 1 am.  
  
"It's a nice dinner, Sendoh-san," Amyza said when they arrived at the front door.  
  
"And it's nice going out with you, Heidi-kun, is it okay if I call you Amyza? You could call me Akira if you like,"  
  
Amyza nodded, "Oh well, ja ne Akira-chan,"  
  
"Ja ne, Amyza-chan," Sendoh replied, and was about to walk away when he heard the sound of basketball from the open air basketball court.  
  
Sendoh walked towards the open air basketball court and saw Rukawa practicing on his own, he seemed to be doing a lot of ally-oops, and some other stuffs that made him Rukawa under the basket.  
  
"Good morning, Rukawa," Sendoh greeted.  
  
There's no reply, Rukawa was concentrating hard on his practice. Sendoh walked into the court and played defense, he succeeded in taking the rebound from Rukawa's three pointer.  
  
"Do'aho, who asked you to play with me?" Rukawa muttered, and looked at his watch.  
  
"Just wondering what are you doing in the Heidi residence," Sendoh answered, "and to get your attention,"  
  
"I'm sleeping over here, there's no one in my house," Rukawa pointed to the other mansion next door.  
  
Rukawa went towards the entrance door, closed the door and walked up to his room without bothering Sendoh, who's still standing outside. 


	7. more hope

thank you to my reviewers: Dinette, I don't know what SI means, shadowreel, what's SI?, Rukawa4evermine, Skye Anchors, IloveRukawa, BGR, and Kaede Maxwell.  
  
Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
A/n: At the moment, I'm in love with squash. So, I thought, since Slam Dunk is basically entirely about basketball, its gonna be great if another sport is played by one of the characters. In Amyza's case, squash. By the way, what's the colour of Rukawa's eyes, anyway?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza.  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 7  
Amyza didn't notice the box on her bedside table during the night, since she was too drowsy to do anything but sleep that night.  
~~~~~~  
The morning  
Amyza's room  
Amyza woke up to a blinding light. The maid must have opened the curtains and let the sunshine enter the room. And that's when she noticed the box on the bedside table.  
  
She took it, and gasped when she saw the contents. A gold heart shaped locket! 'This must cost a fortune' she thought, and read the note.  
  
'Who the hell gave this to me?' she thought again.' It's definitely not Sendoh, he didn't enter the house yesterday. Oni-chan would never spend his money on me, what he'll do is spend them on his flavour of the month, papa would not give it in secret either, Rukawa, the ice prince, naah, don't think so,'  
***********  
Rukawa, Hediaki and Heidi-san are already seated when Amyza entered the dining room.   
  
"Good morning, papa, oni-chan, Rukawa," Amyza greeted.  
  
"Morning, Ami-chan," replied Hediaki. "Happy belated birthday,"  
  
"Morning, Hamiza, happy belated birthday," replied Heidi-san. Hediaki and Amyza turned towards their father. Heidi-san must had been mad at Amyza for a reason to call her by her real japanese name. Amyza heeded the warning, and started to eat her pancake.  
  
"Is that a new locket, Amyza, I didn't see it yesterday," Hediaki murmured, looking at the heart shaped locket that Rukawa had given his sister. Amyza had put the locket with the gold necklace that she always use everyday.  
  
"yeah, someone gave it to me, but he didn't put his name, I wish I knew who gave it to me," Amyza answered.  
  
'It was me, do'aho,' Rukawa thought.  
  
"Hmm, he's probably next to you, don't you think?" Hediaki hinted, because at the moment, Amyza is sitting next to Rukawa. Amyza didn't take the hint.  
  
"Okay, since today's your birthday..." Hediaki started.  
  
"Yesterday's my birthday," Amyza interjected.  
  
"yeah, yeah, I'll send you to school, you don't need to use that bike of yours, what bout it?"  
  
"Sure! But today, I don't feel like going home for lunch, need to start my squash training soon," Amyza answered. "So, can you pick me up at around, let me see, 6 pm, or if you are too lazy to do so, just send my bike to school,"   
  
Hediaki nodded, but wondered when the hell his sister started an interest in squash. "What about you, Kaede, want me to send you to school?"  
  
Rukawa shook his head, which feel sleepy at the moment.  
  
"I'll send your bike to school as well," Hediaki said again, "You are going to ram a car if you sleep as you cycle,"  
*******  
Shohoku High ~ After school  
Amyza's squash practice  
"Bend your body! Bend it!" Yuuki-sensei shouted to all the students. "Heidi-san, you are losing your concentration!" she shouted when Amyza missed the simple serve from her partner.  
  
"5 minute rest!" Yuuki sensei shouted again, and Amyza and her partner, Utada Ida went out from the court to rest outside.  
  
"You never miss my serves before, Amyza-kun, what happened?" Ida asked.  
  
"I can't get him out of my head! And anyway, I was thinking who gave me this locket," Amyza answered.  
  
"You can't get who out of your head? Sendoh or Rukawa?" Ida asked again.  
  
"Both, Rukawa mostly," Amyza answered again.  
  
"4 minutes!" Yuuki sensei reminded.   
  
"By the way, Ida, wanna watch the basketball game afterwards?" Amyza asked.   
  
Ida shook her head, "You know how I don't understand basketball," she reminded.  
******  
Rukawa's basketball practice  
  
Rukawa was playing like he always does, except...  
  
"Rukawa!" Miyagi shouted, and passed the ball to Rukawa, who missed it by coincidence.  
  
"What happened to him? That's the tenth pass he missed today!" Ayako grumbled. Haruko watched her beloved Rukawa, and wondered the same thing.  
  
"Nyahahahaha, Rukawa is turning into a real kitsune," Sakuragi said, which got a typical, 'do'aho,' from Rukawa.  
  
"Rukawa-san," Anzai-sensei motioned.  
  
Rukawa headed towards Anzai-sensei, and talked to him, so soft that neither Ayako nor Haruko heard what they were saying. Rukawa nodded, and went back inside the court.  
*******  
Amyza's squash practice  
"Okay, that's it! End of practice," Yuuki-sensei said. "All of you can take your shower now,"  
  
"Thank god!" Amyza whispered.  
  
"Heidi-kun, you are doing better nowadays," said a freshman. "Do you think that we'll have the chance to get through eliminations?"  
  
"Sure we will, we've got Heidi and Utada in our team," answered a senior, Yuuki Yui, daughter of Yuuki-sensei herself, and added after the freshman went away, "improve your serve, Heidi-chan, do a lot of solo training if you need to,"  
  
"Hai," Amyza said, and went towards her bike. The basketball gym is at the other end of the school, and Amyza was too lazy to walk over there.  
******  
"Konnichiwa, Amyza-chan," Haruko greeted when she saw Amyza heading towards the gym, in her squash uniform.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Haruko-chan, how's the practice?" Amyza asked after she got off her bike, and entered the gym.  
  
"Rukawa was not concentrating on his game just now, I do hope he won't do that during the eliminations," Haruko said, worried about him. "How's your practice?"  
  
"Yuuki-chan asked me to improve my serve, you should take up squash, Haruko-chan, you are small enough for it,"   
  
"Nope, I love basketball too much to be interested in other sport, why do you take up squash, anyway?"  
  
"I've always love squash, just as much as I love basketball," Amyza answered. "What happened to Rukawa?"  
  
"You noticed it too, then, he's just not concentrating on his game, I don't know why," Haruko moaned.  
  
"Maybe he got girl problems," Amyza suggested, not knowing that she's actually right, Rukawa *do* have girl problems, thanks to her. Haruko gasped..   
  
"You sure that he has a girlfriend, Amyza-chan?" Haruko asked, hoping that her beloved Rukawa is still single.  
  
"It's just a suggestion, Haruko-chan, or probably, he got family problems," Amyza suggested again, though this one is half true. Rukawa is after all, living with her family, because his went on a business trip.   
  
Miyagi ended the practice soon after that, and after they've had their showers, all the players are ready to go home. Rukawa headed towards Amyza, he promised Hediaki-kun that he will cycle with Amyza back home.  
  
"Ready?" he muttered. Amyza nodded, said goodbye to Haruko and started cycling towards Rukawa who had gone past the school gate.  
  
Haruko watched their retreating backs, and thought, 'if those two became couples, I don't have a chance on getting Rukawa's love,'  
********  
Rukawa stole a glance towards Amyza when she wasn't looking. 'She's really beautiful,' he thought, 'ice blond hair, deep blue eyes, a body that kills, she's so beautiful,'  
  
Amyza watched Rukawa when he dozed off while cycling. 'He's quite cute,' she thought, 'messy untameable hair, beautiful brownish black eyes, tall muscled body after lots of training, he's just, so handsome,'  
  
Amazingly, or so Amyza thought, Rukawa was able to see where he's going even though he's asleep on the bicycle. This was proven when they reached the Heidi mansion just after that.  
  
"Rukawa, wake up, we are home," Amyza said, and shook him awake. Amyza glanced to the empty house next door. There's still no light, 'his parents aren't here yet,' she thought. 'Poor Kaede, wait a minute, why am I calling him Kaede?' she thought again.  
  
They parked their bikes near her brother's mercedes, and proceeded to enter the house. That's when Amyza noticed that the house is in total darkness.  
  
"I wonder why the house is dark," Amyza wondered, and no one answered the doorbell.  
  
"Do you have the key?" Amyza asked Rukawa.  
  
"It's your house, I think you are the one who *should* have the key," Rukawa said softly.   
  
Amyza rummaged through her slingbag and found the key to the mansion. They entered the darkened mansion after that, and Amyza flipped on the switch.  
  
"SURPRISE!" shouted everybody. 


	8. Will she accept me?

Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza and a couple of other characters that are not originally from Slam Dunk. The lyrics, Too Close and the chorus to Bounce, belongs to Blue (I love that song!)   
  
A/n: Expect a lot of OOC in this chapter!  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 8  
Amyza gasped at the crowd gathering at her house. Someone actually thought of a birthday party for her!  
  
"Happy Birthday Amyza-chan," everyone shouted.   
  
"Thank you, everyone," Amyza answered, still shocked over the fact.  
  
Hediaki watched his sister from afar, it had been Kaede's idea to do the party. It was a very fast and fun experience. Haruko and Ayako was called to invite people that Amyza knew, and the entire Shohoku basketball team, the Sakuragi Gundam, and a few people that Hediaki knew Amyza knew was invited too, and Hediaki's basketball teammates, and their friends.  
  
"When did you plan all of these, Oni-chan?" Amyza asked Hediaki.  
  
Hediaki shrugged, and answered simply, "Last night,"  
  
"Amyza-chan, blow your candles!" Haruko excitedly said, "And don't forget to make a wish!"  
  
Amyza went towards the chocolate birthday cake, saw the six candles lit, closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew the candles out.  
  
"The presents are over there if you want to open them, Amyza-chan, meanwhile, let's party!" Ayako shouted, because Takamiya, who's in charge of the stereo system, turned on a loud, fast song.  
  
Amyza nodded to Ayako, who was immediately seized by Miyagi for a dance, Amyza tried not to giggle when Sakuragi blushingly asked Haruko to dance with him. Yui-chan, Amyza's strict squash captain, was dancing with Fujima when Amyza walked out, and bumped into a wall.  
  
"Amyza-chan, are you okay?" asked a very soft voice.  
  
Amyza looked up and saw the person that she had dreaded to see, the person who is the reason why she didn't enter Kainan High.   
  
"Nobu-kun?" Amyza asked, startled to see that Kiyota was here.  
  
"Amyza-chan! Let's dance!" Sendoh shouted, and started to make his way towards Amyza, who's with Kiyota.  
  
"Sure, Sendoh-san," Amyza replied, and went towards Sendoh. Rukawa watched Sendoh with murder in his eyes, he went towards the two, and motioned Takamiya to play a slow song.  
  
"May I cut in?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"No, you may not," Sendoh answered, a little bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Sendoh!" Amyza scolded. "Of course, you can, Rukawa,"   
  
Rukawa's arms circled Amyza's waist, and rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Rukawa, its a fast song!" Amyza scolded again, Takamiya hadn't change it. The tune immediately changed to a very slow romantic song.  
  
"It's not fast at all, Amyza-chan, it's quite slow, don't you think?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"You are quite right, it *is* slow," Amyza answered, looping her hands around Rukawa's neck. "The way we dance, it reminds me of the Blue song, Too Close,"   
  
"~Baby when we are grinding, I get so excited, oh how I like it, I try but I can't fight it, oh you're dancing real close," Rukawa sang softly.  
  
"Plus its' real real slow, you are making it hard for me," Amyza supplied.   
  
"~Step back you are dancing real close, I feel a little pull coming through-,"   
  
"on you,...... you know what I wanna do," Rukawa continued.  
  
Kiyota and Sendoh watched them from afar, noting the fact that Rukawa, the ice prince, had smiled to a girl who used to act like an ice queen around Rukawa.  
  
"~ Rock you all night long, till I lose control, I'll never let you go," Rukawa sang softly to Amyza, who rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to sway with the music, not caring that the whole room is watching them.  
  
"Rukawa, let's go outside," Amyza said, and Rukawa nodded. Amyza and Rukawa went outside through the back door towards the gardens of the Heidi-mansion.  
  
~~Garden~~  
"It is really peaceful out here, don't you think?" Amyza asked.  
  
Rukawa nodded, and watched Amyza dance alone, without music, barefooted on the lawn.  
  
"Amyza-chan-" Rukawa started.  
  
"Hai?" Amyza asked.  
  
"Doyouwanttobemyfirglrend?" Rukawa blurted. Amyza didn't understand a word that he just said.  
  
"Can you repeat, Rukawa-san?" Amyza asked again.  
  
Clearly this time, "I love you, Amyza-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"   
  
Amyza stood dumbstruck. It had been a while since she heard that sentence came out from the mouth of a guy.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to, Amyza-chan, by the way, I sent you the locket," Rukawa mumbled sadly.  
  
"Rukawa-san, I haven't answered your proposal yet! You gave this to me?" Amyza replied, and held the locket out.  
  
"If you notice, there's a K and an A inscribed at the back," Rukawa answered, "And call me Kaede,"  
  
"Kaede, please give me time to answer that. I don't want to be rejected anymore," Amyza answered.  
Rukawa gave her a questioning look, he couldn't believe a hottie like Amyza got dumped.  
  
"You got dumped?" Rukawa asked. Amyza nodded, "Hard to believe, eh?"  
  
"You want to tell me the story?" Rukawa asked again, sat against the tree, and asked Amyza to sit between his legs.  
  
"Sure," she answered, and rested her back against Rukawa's chest. "It happened during my Junior High years, when I met that guy, I'm still in Britain, he's an exchange student from Japan,"  
  
"I only know one person who became an exchange student, Kiyota Nobunaga," Rukawa commented.  
  
"Kaede! Let me go on to my story!" Amyza pouted. "That's his name, by the way,"  
  
"I think he's too short for you," Rukawa said after that.  
  
"Kaede, I was not this tall when I met him, we are about the same height that time," Amyza interjected.  
  
"Nobu-kun and I fell in love at first sight, since I'm the only Japanese student in the school, even though I don't look anything like Japanese. I was asked to show Nobu-kun around," Amyza continued. "But we didn't realise our feelings for each other, until I sprained my ankle during one hard squash match,"  
  
~~Flashbacks~~  
Liverpool Junior High  
"Amyza-chan!" Kiyota shouted when Amyza fell to the floor after doing a successful backhand.   
  
"Ouch!" Amyza gasped in pain, without bothering Amyza's coach, Kiyota entered the court, and carried Amyza out.  
  
He took off Amyza's shoes, and socks, and discovered a swelling at the ankle.  
  
"Is she alright, Mr. Kiyota?" asked the squash coach.  
  
"She needs to go to the hospital, Mrs. Smith, I'll take her with me," Kiyota answered.   
  
"Well, I need someone to fill in her positions then, you go ahead and take her to the hospital, Mr. Kiyota, we need her for the national tournament," answered Mrs. Smith.  
  
Location: Hospital  
"Thank you for bringing me here, Nobu-kun," Amyza said.  
  
"That's okay, Amyza-chan," Kiyota answered, and held Amyza's hands.  
  
The small talk blossomed, and they discovered their love for each other a few moments after that.  
  
"Amyza-chan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kiyota asked.  
  
"Yes," Amyza answered.  
  
Location: Liverpool Junior High's basketball gym  
Amyza had gone to like basketball as much as squash after watching her boyfriend, Kiyota play everyday. Everyone told them that they are a cute couple, and is predicted to stay forever.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
"You must be deeply in love that everyone said that," Rukawa mumbled.   
  
"Hmm, the tale's not finished yet, Kaede-chan," Amyza replied, "let me tell you the other half of the story,"  
  
~~Flashback~~  
It was a new school term, Amyza can't wait to see Kiyota at school. Kiyota didn't reply any of her calls during the short term break.  
  
"Nobu-kun!" Amyza shouted towards a familiar figure.  
  
"Amyza-chan," Kiyota answered, not bothering to hug the girl of his dreams, and distanced himself away from her.  
  
"Why this sudden coldness, Nobu-kun?" Amyza asked. Kiyota had never acted this way with her before.  
  
"Amyza-chan, I'll tell you after your squash practice and my basketball practice," Kiyota reassured.  
  
After practices, Amyza and Kiyota walked towards the park where they used to just lie around, and talk to each other. They sat at one of the metal benches.  
  
"Amyza, there's something I want to tell you," Kiyota muttered.  
  
"What is it, Nobu-kun?" Amyza asked.  
  
"I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow,"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow, we might not see each other ever again,"   
  
"We can still write letters, Nobu-kun, we could see each other again,"   
  
"No, Amyza, I couldn't stand long distance relationship, I cannot stand the thought that my girlfriend is on the other side of the world,"  
  
"So, you are dumping me?" Amyza asked.  
  
"No, I'm just breaking up the relationship!"   
  
"Exactly, you are dumping me. You know, you are the first guy to ever done that,"  
  
"Thank you for the honour," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"You are welcome, and *GOODBYE* Kiyota," Amyza answered, and ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
  
"That night, I cried with all my might, he's my first boyfriend. He didn't even call, and no letters came from him. He left the next day, just as he had told me. My interest in basketball somehow fade away a little bit after he left, there's no one that I want to watch at the gym anymore. That time, it's a little bit good, though, because I gave myself extra solo drills on my forehand and backhand, jsut to forget him,"  
  
"He's a fool! But do you still love basketball?"  
  
"I do, but not as much as I love squash, and not as much as when he's the one who taught me all those stuffs, lay ups, passes, you know, etcetra,"  
  
"When's the last time you played?"  
  
"Oh, a few years ago, that's my last one-on-one with him before he distanced himself away from me,"  
  
From afar, Kiyota watched the two of them, remembering the sweet moments when *he's* the one that Amyza rested her back against.   
  
"I've to admit this, I lost her!" Kiyota sighed to himself. He shouldn't have came to the party. "Well, I was the one who begged Maki-sempai to take me with him, because I want to know which Heidi Amyza that he was referring to,"  
  
"Goodbye, Amyza-chan," Kiyota murmured to the wind, and left the party. His house wasn't that far from here, and he started to walk towards it. He had heard rumours at school that the influential Heidi Junichiro's daughter will be moving to Kainan from an international school somewhere in South East Asia.   
  
~~~Flashbacks~~  
"Kiyota, have you heard?" asked Shingoji Taka, his fellow 2nd year, a cheerful guy who always brought his tennis racket, wherever he goes.   
  
"Heard what?" Kiyota asked, he is not in a good mood, and what he feels like doing is bash Shingoji with the tennis racket.  
  
"A new girl is going to move in here, I heard that she's the daughter of Heidi Junichiro,"  
  
'Heidi Junichiro? That's Amyza's dad's name,' he thought.  
  
"I heard she's really beautiful, and she loves both tennis and squash just as passionately as me," Shingoji talked, a dreamy look in his eyes. Kiyota smiled to himself, Shingoji couldn't love a girl, he loves tennis and squash too much.  
~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
After that, he heard rumours that she's moving to Shoyo instead of Kainan, and then, after that, heard another rumour that she's not moving to Shoyo nor Kainan, but Shohoku. That day, he thought he saw the squash coach cry.  
  
The other day, Maki-sempai was coming from his practice in University of Kanagawa, and told everyone that his friend, Heidi Hediaki, had invited him to Heidi Amyza's birthday party, and Maki said that Hediaki had asked him to bring some friend. Maki didn't know why, but he invited Kiyota to come with him.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
"Kiyota, wanna come with me to my friend's sister's birthday party?" asked Maki.   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He asked me to invite some friend, you know, to cram the place up, her name's Heidi Amyza," Maki supplied.  
  
"Heidi..." Kiyota murmured.   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that's the name of your ex girlfriend, right?" Maki asked.  
  
"How do you know, Maki-sempai?" Kiyota asked, outraged.  
  
"You mentioned her name while you were asleep some time ago," Maki said a little bit too cheerfully. "I thought you wanted her back,"   
  
"I do, but will she want me back?" Kiyota thought.   
~~~~End of flashback~~~~~  
"Oi, wild monkey, why are you leaving so early?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"None of your business, red monkey," Kiyota replied.  
  
"Your face, you look as if you've been dumped!" Sakuragi answered, and switched on his 'tensai' laughter.  
  
"I'm not dumped! Red monkey!" Kiyota answered, angry now.  
  
"Girl problems, wild monkey? I used to have all of that," Sakuragi replied. "I got dumped 50 times,"  
  
Kiyota laughed. "And I thought I got the most record, got dumped 47 times, and I dumped a girl once,"  
  
"We can talk if you want, wild monkey," Sakuragi softened. "I have a crush on a girl who doesn't know that I have a crush on her,"  
  
"All I want is my ex girlfriend back, but, she's with somebody else,"  
  
After a long talk about their girl problems, Sakuragi and Kiyota developed a friendship, if you include bashing and fisting.  
  
(End of Chapter 8) Read and review please. 


	9. What to do?

Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza and a couple of other characters that are not originally from Slam Dunk.  
  
A/n: Expect a lot of OOC in this chapter!  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 9  
Amyza stood in her room. The party had ended, Sendoh tried to dance with her again, but stopped when Rukawa gave him the icy glare. And she hadn't answered Rukawa's proposal, yet.  
******  
Sendoh looked out from his bedroom window. This evening, he thought he saw Rukawa smiling at Amyza-chan. Rukawa gave him an icy glare everytime he tried getting near her. As a result of that, no one, except Amyza's brother, can dance with her.   
******  
Rukawa lay awake. 'Will she say yes or no?' he thought. 'I really love you, Ami-chan," Rukawa said to himself.  
******  
The next day...  
Amyza went towards the basketball court, this is the first time she played since the one-on-one years ago. She didn't call her one-on-one with her brother a few weeks ago as a match, since Hediaki gave her a chance to score some points.  
  
Dribbling the orange ball, she went straight to the three pointer line, threw the ball towards the net, and the ball went in with a clean whoosh.  
  
"I never knew you are a good three pointer," Hediaki said, Rukawa had decided to train before he goes to school. Hediaki didn't have a class this morning, and decided to join Rukawa.  
  
"Me too," Rukawa said.  
  
"Both of you never ask, that's why!" Amyza said, and passed the ball to Rukawa, who caught it neatly.  
  
"Amyza-chan..." Rukawa started.  
  
"Kaede-kun..." Amyza replied softly.   
  
"What's your answer?" Rukawa asked, fighting the urge to pull her close.   
  
"I haven't decide yet, Kaede, I'm still thinking," Amyza whispered.  
  
"Oi Kaede! You want to play or what?" shouted Hediaki, breaking the silence. He knew how much Rukawa love his sister, and he wished them to be together.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later, oni-chan, Kaede-kun," Amyza said, and went inside.  
  
"Pity she can't enter the basketball team," Rukawa muttered alone. Hediaki nodded in reply.  
******  
Location: Squash court, after school  
  
"Amyza-chan, watch where you are hitting! Ouch!" shouted Ida. Ida couldn't believe Amyza, first she hitted the ball really slowly, that Yuuki-sensei shouted at her, but now, she's hitting the ball furiously and it came into contact with Ida's forehead.  
  
"Sorry, Ida-chan, I'm not looking where I'm hitting," Amyza apologised.  
  
********  
Outside the court, out of the prying ears of their teammates...  
"Okay, spill!" Ida said.  
  
"What's there to spill?" Amyza asked.  
  
"Amyza-chan, I know you for almost a month, if you wish to play aggressively, you play aggressively from start till end, you never soften first, and then play aggressively," Ida said. "Sendoh or Rukawa giving you troubles, huh?"  
  
"Sendoh no, Rukawa, yes," Amyza muttered.  
  
"What did he do?" Ida asked.  
  
"He proposed to me," Amyza murmured.   
  
"Say that again,"  
  
"He P-R-O-P-O-S-E-D to me!"   
  
"Am I hearing things? The ice prince actually did that?"  
  
"yeah, and I don't know what to answer him,"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Amyza turned red, "yes," she squeaked.  
  
"Then go for it, Amyza-chan!" Ida said happily. "Oh and by the way, thanks for inviting me to the party,"  
  
"You are welcome, I didn't know there's a party at first," Amyza answered. "Caught a guy?"  
  
Amyza watched her friend turn red. Ida nodded. "He's cute, he's from Ryonan, I think his name is Hikoichi,"  
  
"Aida Hikoichi? The short Ryonan player?"   
  
"hai! Amyza-chan, don't laugh! He's really sweet, and, umm, short, but no matter we are of the same height. So, what are you gonna do about Sendoh, now that Rukawa proposed?"  
  
"That's it! I don't know what Sendoh's feeling towards me is, I don't want to hurt anybody," Amyza answered.  
  
"Utada-san, Heidi-san, sensei called you in," a freshman called.  
  
"Hai! We are entering soon," Ida said. "Let's go inside, Amyza-chan, and don't hit me like that again,"  
*******  
"Okay, 3 sets of court run, and after that, end of practice!" Yuuki-sensei commanded. The freshmen gasped, 3 sets of court run means 60 laps.  
  
After they finished running...  
  
"you are cruel, sensei," Yui said to her mother.  
  
"Hai!" Amyza agreed.  
******  
"Thanks Hikoichi!" Sendoh whispered to himself when he reached the Shohoku High's squash gym. Hikoichi had met Amyza's squash partner that night, and she had told him the place where Amyza and herself usually spend their time, playing squash.  
  
He was entering the gym when he heard voices.  
  
"You sure you want to practice your solo drills alone, Amyza-chan? I'm leaving," a girl said.  
  
"It's okay, Ida-chan, I'm going to do 10 shots only," another voice, which sounds just like Amyza's said.   
  
"Are you going to the basketball gym after this? Or will your prince take you?" the girl named Ida teased.  
  
"Ida-chan! He's not my prince yet! And yes, I'm going to the gym after this,"   
  
Ida chuckled and walked out from the main courts, and saw the Ryonan player.  
  
"Is Heidi Amyza inside?" he asked, and smiled.  
  
'What a flirt!' Ida thought. "Yup, she is,"   
  
Sendoh entered the hall towards the main courts, and saw Amyza, with a racket, hitting a small black ball to the wall in one of the court.   
  
"Amyza-chan," Sendoh shouted. Amyza turned her head, and saw Sendoh, sitting at the spectator's area.  
  
"Hello, Sendoh-san," Amyza replied, and got out from the court. "How did you know I play squash? Lemme guess, Hikoichi," Sendoh nodded.  
  
"Amyza-chan, I came here to walk you home," Sendoh said.  
  
"I always cycle home with Kaede, there's no need, Sendoh-san," Amyza answered.   
  
"Did you just call Rukawa, Kaede?" Sendoh asked. Amyza nodded.  
  
"Amyza-chan," Sendoh said, and went down to his knees. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Amyza looked down at Sendoh, not him too!   
  
"I don't know, Sendoh-san, Kaede asked me the same question last night, and I haven't answered him yet,"   
  
"Oh! But will you walk home with me today?"  
  
"Sorry, Sendoh-san.."  
  
"Call me Akira,"  
  
"I'm going home with Kaede, we always cycle home together, I'm sorry, Akira,"  
  
Sendoh watched Amyza disappear to the girls' locker room, but Sendoh didn't leave the court. Amyza came out a few minutes later, dressed in shorts and a cropped shirt.Her long silver blond hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
"That means, Rukawa is the person your friend referred to as your prince, eh?" Sendoh asked when they are both outside the court. Amyza took her bicycle.  
  
"hai, well, ja ne, Sendoh-san, I'm going to the basketball gym," Amyza said before leaving Sendoh standing alone. Sendoh jogged lightly towards her.  
  
"What are you going to answer Rukawa?" he pestered.  
  
"I haven't answered Kaede yet, Akira, and stop following me, the gym is not that far anymore, what would the basketball team say if they saw me with you,"  
  
"Don't care, I want to see you and Rukawa," Sendoh replied.  
  
"Amyza-chan!" shouted Haruko from a distance. Haruko saw Sendoh, and a surprised look came. 'What's Sendoh doing with Amyza-chan?' she thought.  
  
"Hello, Haruko-chan!" Amyza greeted. By the time Amyza arrived at the gym, Miyagi had ended the practice, and all the players had went out from the locker room.  
  
"What are you doing here, Sendoh?" Miyagi asked the Ryonan player.  
  
"I was just passing by, not meant to spy on you, though," Sendoh answered. Rukawa gave Sendoh an icy glare, he knew the reason why Sendoh came to Shohoku.  
  
Rukawa went towards Sendoh and said, savagely, "Don't touch her!"  
  
"She's not yours yet, what gives you the privilege of saying that to me?" Sendoh taunted.  
  
"She's mine, don't touch her,"  
  
"Kaede-kun, let's go," Amyza said, and thus, breaking the glaring contest between Sendoh and Rukawa.  
********  
While they are cycling..  
"What's that spikey haired smiley doing at Shohoku?" Rukawa asked when they are both cycling towards the Heidi residence.  
  
"He offered to walk me home, said he was passing here, but I know that's a complete lie, though, told him that I'm going to cycle home with you," Amyza answered.   
  
"Did he do anything?"   
  
"Nope, he just asked me the same question that you asked me last night. I didn't answer him, yet,"  
  
"So, who are you gonna chose? Me or that spikey smiley?"  
  
"Give me time, Kaede-kun," was all she answered. "Please,"  
  
Rukawa nodded.   
  
End of chapter 9 - Please read and review 


	10. Finally, she made up her mind

Thanks to my reviewers: E-chan, I've read your stories too, and I love the Sendoh/Ayako fic, Miyuki, well, it's meant to be non-yaoi, minisignal, here's chapter 10, and don't worry, it'll be finished soon, to Doujin, I always wanted Sakuragi and Kiyota to become friends, to joseph, I don't know where the humor in my story is, but thanks for thinking it's funny, to sweet_me, you got that right, i mean, the bet thingy, and anyway, I really love your version Chapter 10, thanks for giving it to me. Read on. For others who have reviewed before, thank you, and I do hope you continue reading the fic.  
  
Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza and a couple of other characters that are not originally from Slam Dunk.  
  
A/n: Expect a lot of OOC in this chapter! This chapter is co-written by Sweet_Ghelle who had emailed me part of this story. Thank you!!!!!  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 10  
Amyza walked along the beach, waves splashing at her feet, she was alone now, she wanted to be alone. She didn't know what to do, just two days ago, two boys, who are both good looking, and extremely good at basketball, proposed to her, one on the night of her birthday party, while the other, after her squash practice.  
  
She sat down on the sand, took a twig, and wrote her name on the sand. 'Heidi Amyza loves...' and stopped herself, and thought, 'who do I love? Is it Kaede? Or is it Akira?'   
  
"Amyza-chan," said a voice. Amyza turned, and saw Sakuragi behind her. Sakuragi was just walking by the area when he saw the icy blond girl sitting on the beach.   
  
"What do you want?" she asked, and propped her chin on her knees.  
  
"Boy trouble? Amyza-chan?" Sakuragi asked. "You got into a fight with Rukawa?"  
  
"No, I'm not fighting with Rukawa,"  
  
"Then if you are not in a fight with that Kitsune, why so blue?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"Because both Kaede and Akira proposed to me two days ago," Amyza answered.  
  
"Let me get this straight, the kitsune and the spikey smiley proposed to you?" Sakuragi asked again. Amyza nodded.  
  
"So, which one are you going to choose?" asked Sakuragi again.  
  
"That's it, I don't know which one to choose, Sakuragi-kun, if you were a girl, or gay, which one should you choose?"  
  
Sakuragi shuddered at the mention of the word, 'gay'. "Rukawa seemed delicious, but then, so does Sendoh, you are right, I don't know which to choose, it's pretty hard, things like this, you should ask Haruko, by the way, Amyza-chan, I'm not gay,"  
  
"She'll probably tell me to take Sendoh coz she loves Rukawa all to herself, sorry, Sakuragi-kun, no offence to Haruko,"  
  
"Hai, that could be possible," Sakuragi answered, "I don't know how that girl doesn't know that I have a crush on her,"  
  
"Yeah, and it's pretty obvious as well,"  
******  
Amyza walked back home on her own. Sendoh saw her, and jogged towards Amyza.  
  
"Amyza-chan!" Sendoh shouted.  
  
"Akira," Amyza greeted, and smiled at Sendoh.  
  
"Have you made up your mind?"   
  
"No,"   
  
"Who do you want to choose? Me or that block of ice?"  
  
"I don't know, Akira-chan,"  
  
"We gave you two days to think,"  
  
"please,"  
  
"All right, I'll give you more time,"  
*****  
Not knowing what to do, Amyza grabbed the phone and dialed an international number.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"Amy, you called! Hey, what is it? Something wrong, Amy dear? Did your father and brother do something wrong to you?"  
  
"No, mom, this has nothing to do with father and oni-chan, I mean, brother,"  
  
"Boy troubles?"  
  
"Hai, I mean, yes, mom, I'm stuck, two boys proposed to me, and I don't know which to choose,"  
  
"Think of the pros and cons, and then, follow your heart, or try to kiss both of them, and the one that make your blood boil is the right guy,"  
  
"I'll try that, mom, but, what if, when I'm kissing one of the guys, the one that loves me saw me with him?"  
  
"Amyza, what did I tell you, follow your heart,"  
  
"Thanks mom, bye,"  
  
"Bye, darling, don't forget to call,"  
******  
Next day, after school...  
Rukawa and Amyza cycled together that afternoon. No one dared to spoke. They weren't angry at each other. They were just thinking deeply.   
"Now, I should have done what Hediaki had told me. It's too late. That Spikey Smiley Freak might have Amyza-chan now," Rukawa thought.   
  
"I like Rukawa but I don't want to disappoint Akira, though. But duh! I don't care if I'll disappoint Akira. I love Rukawa so it'll be him. But…" Rukawa interrupted amyza-chan's thoughts.   
  
"What if Kiyota courted you again? Are you going to answer him?" he asked. Amyza motioned Rukawa to stop cycling. And so he did. Amyza got out of the bicycle and walked.  
  
"Kaede-kun, can you lead me to anywhere that will cure my feelings?" Amyza asked, without looking at Rukawa straight in the eye.  
  
"Sure," Kaede answered. Kaede led the way and went to an expensive restaurant called "Rendezvous". Rukawa opened the door for Amyza.   
  
The waiters and waitresses looked at them disgustingly with their outfit—basketball uniform for the guy & shirt and shorts for the lady. The restaurant was awesome it had a big fountain in the middle part of the room. Rukawa grabbed Amyza's hand and squeezed it lightly. Amyza looked at him and smiled. Kaede offered the chair of the table near the fountain for Amyza to sit on. Amyza sat on it gracefully as Rukawa went on his chair.  
A waiter holding two menus went to their table.  
  
"What would you like to order young lady?" the waiter asked flirtingly.   
  
Kaede quickly looked for Amyza's hand and said to the waiter, "I'll order whatever she orders,"   
  
Amyza looked at him questioningly and said, "I'd like to order a chocolate-fudge, beef steak, cookies & cream sundae and iced tea for my beverage,"   
  
"Did I order the right thing?" she asked. Kaede nodded. The waiter walked away immediately.   
"Thanks for this!" Amyza said gratefully.   
  
"It's the least I could do to cure whatever is bugging you right now," Kaede-kun said, "Can you excuse me?"   
  
"No problem" Amyza said.  
  
Rukawa went to the bar area and asked a waitress if he can call. The waitress agreed, giving him the cordless phone. He dialed the Heidi's.   
  
"Hello! This is Rukawa Kaede, may please speak with Heidi Hediaki?" he asked politely—an un-Rukawa tone.   
  
"Hold on" a girl replied—which sounded like the Heidis' maid.   
  
"Kaede?" Hediaki-kun answered.   
  
"I took Amyza to Rendezvous, a restaurant. Is it okay with you and Heidi-san?" Kaede asked.   
  
"Everything's all right with him. You know, I really like you to be Amyza's boyfriend. At least you asked us for permission, unlike Sendoh. Sure! Be home before 8pm." Hediaki said.  
  
"Count on me!" Kaede promised. After they hung up, Kaede rushed to Amyza's and saw that the food was already there and she hasn't started eating yet.   
  
"Why haven't you started yet?" Kaede asked. "I didn't enter here to eat. I entered here to be with you," Amyza-chan replied sweetly.   
  
Kaede sat and started eating. Amyza started eating too. "You haven't answered me yet," Rukawa said, starting a conversation.   
  
"Actually, I wouldn't answer Kiyota even if he tried to court me a million times. I think I already found someone worth my 'yes'," Amyza-chan said, looking up at Rukawa with a smile on her face.   
  
"Oh really? Then why don't you answer my proposal?" Kaede asked curiously while taking a bite on his Chocolate-fudge.  
  
"I'm just making sure that you'll never dump me like what he did" she replied.   
  
"Really?" Kaede-kun asked. Amyza rolled her eyes and nodded. They talked for what seemed like forever. Kaede told her about his family that they're always on a business trip and that he often spends time in Heidi-sans' house.   
  
Amyza told him about the separation of her parents and how wonderful it is to go around the world. They talked everything about their life. And they understood each other more, second by second.   
When they finished their dinner, Rukawa called the waiter. He paid the dinner date and added a wholesome amount of tip.   
  
"Now I take all the words back—he's rich!" Rukawa heard the waiter telling his friends. Amyza laughed and they got home together with their bike.   
  
As soon as they got home. Rukawa and Amyza saw 3 bouquets of flowers on the living room table.   
On each bouquet "I", "LOVE", and "YOU" were written. Then they saw Sendoh sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hi Amyza-chan, Rukawa!" he greeted.   
  
He looked at him coldly and muttered, "Do'aho!" He looked at Amyza and thought of making Sendoh jealous.  
  
"Goodnight, Amyza-chan!" Kaede said as Amyza kissed him on the cheeks—in front of Sendoh. Ooops! Did Sendoh just see Amyza kissed Rukawa? Tsk! Tsk! Not a good scene.   
  
"Don't worry! Soon, Amyza-chan will be kissing you too—on the lips" Sendoh thought, calming himself.   
  
Rukawa walked out of the living room to Hediaki's and told him everything that happened. While in the living room, Sendoh gave Amyza-chan the flowers and said, "I just thought that I might have a chance".   
  
"Everyone has a chance! Akira," Amyza said, lighting Sendoh's mood up. After that, Sendoh quickly left.   
  
The next day, Amyza opened her locker and saw a chocolate inserted there with a note that says, "I love you Amyza! Love, Akira".   
  
Haruko went to Amyza and looked at what she's holding.   
  
"You got that from Sendoh?" she asked. Fuji looked at what they were talking about and exclaimed, "You've got chocolates and love letter from Sendoh?"   
  
The hallway got silent and many girls hurried to Amyza and looked at the letter. The place became so crowded so she slid away from the crowd, leaving the chocolates and letter with them. Then she saw Kaede-kun staring at her.   
  
She went to him and whispered, "Don't worry. It's nothing! See, I gave it to the girls."   
  
After the squash practice, Amyza ran hurriedly to the basketball gym without taking a shower and changing her clothes. She's really perspiring but didn't mind it. She took a seat near the Shohoku bench. Alone. She didn't sit with Haruko and her friends. Ayako whistled.   
  
"Ten minutes break! We'll have 30 more minutes after the break and we're off" she reminded. Rukawa grabbed his towel from the bench and a mineral water bottle out of the table near Ayako. Kaede went to where Amyza's sitting. He wiped the towel to Amyza's face.   
  
"Hey! That's your towel. How about you?" she asked.   
  
"Don't mind me," he said. "Want a drink?" Rukawa offered. "But that's your water!!!" she protested.   
  
"I said don't mind me," giving Amyza the bottle. "Thanks!" She wiped her face with his towel and drank half of the water in one shot.   
  
During the practice, a group of guys went over to Amyza's seat. Amyza kindly greeted them and asked the reason why they're there. Rukawa looked at them with an icy glare—having a ball thrown by Miyagi at his face.   
  
"What a pass!" he grumbled. Then he continued playing. Meanwhile, the guys gave Amyza a golden necklace and an "I love you" note again from Sendoh. Amyza thanked them. They guys left afterwards.   
  
After the game, Rukawa and Amyza both have no bicycle because Hediaki forgot to drive the bicycle to their school so they walked home. Rukawa held Amyza's bag, her books and his stuffs.   
  
"Thanks for offering me to bring my bag for me. It's so heavy!" she complained.   
  
"It's nothing!" , he said. When they got home, Amyza ran to her bathroom's room to take a bath while Rukawa hurried over to the guestroom's C.R.   
  
When he was finished, he went to Hediaki's room and said, "I really hate my life!"   
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"I said I hate my life. Look, my parents aren't home. I don't know where the hell I put my ATM card, so I can't withdraw money. I think Sendoh's catching up!" Rukawa said.  
  
Amyza just finished taking a bath when she feels like talking with her brother, it should be okay to listen to a guy's point of view, now that she had listened to her mother's suggestions. She was about to enter when she heard Rukawa's voice inside the room.   
  
"Well, eavesdropping wont hurt I guess!" she told herself.   
  
"Sendoh kept giving her chocolates, necklace and bouquets. I have no money left to give her that. I spent it all after our date in 'Rendezvous' and the necklace!" he shared.   
  
"Oh! I have to do something…" Amyza said as she left.   
  
"I'm telling you Kaede! My sister might be a flirt. I might not have seen her in for 14 years. But I'm sure, she's not anything for money," Hediaki assured him.   
  
Before Rukawa slept, he went to the Heidi's court. But he heard some dribblings.   
  
"Who could be playing basketball?" he asked himself. He saw Amyza. "Hi! I didn't know you're still awake" he commented as he tried to steal the ball.  
  
"Now you know" she said while laughing.   
  
"Sendoh's really lucky" he muttered.   
  
"I don't think so" she replied as she tried a three-point shoot. Kaede ignored her and continued,   
"He's got money for everything!" he said running while dribbling. "Oooh!" she replied—which was again, ignored by Rukawa.   
  
"Look, you two had a date!" he pointed out as he made a shot under the basket.  
  
"It wasn't worth our date…" she explained as she grabbed the ball and made a shot.   
  
This time, Rukawa didn't ignore what she said. Rukawa rebounded the ball.   
  
Then he added, "How about the bouquets?" he asked.   
  
"Duh! No bouquet is worth your towel and mineral water. I know you were really tired at that time," she said as she stole the ball.   
  
"The chocolate?" he asked as he covered the ring when Amyza was about take a shot.   
  
"Are you kidding? a hundred million chocolates is worth your priceless necklace" she replied eluding him and made a successful shot.   
  
"Oh! How about this? I don't think you can point something out of this… How about the necklace that his friends just gave you awhile ago?" He said as Amyza passed the ball to him.   
  
"Have you lost your mind?" she asked as Rukawa passed the ball to her.   
  
"Don't tell me what's it's worth. I don't think you can think of anything else to point out," he protested as he returned the ball to her. She received the passed ball smoothly and angled it to the ring.   
  
"It's not worth of…" she said softly as she threw the ball "a Rukawa Kaede" Shoot! Kaede-kun looked at her and asked, "Is that a yes?"   
  
She placed her hands on his neck and said, "Isn't it obvious?" Kaede smiled.   
  
Amyza pressed her lips to Rukawa's but no movement.   
  
"First kiss?" she asked.   
  
"First kiss. First girlfriend. First Ice Queen," as he tried his best to kiss her right.  
  
End of Chapter 10, please read and review 


	11. Somebody got hurt

A/n: As usual, expect a lot of OOCs in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all.  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 11  
Dinner, the next day...  
Amyza and Rukawa walked towards the dining room holding hands, Kaede has a smile on his face, which is, a bit weird, coz he never smile before.  
  
"Ah, Kaede, Amyza, you have settled your difference, eh?" asked Hediaki.  
  
"Oni-chan, Kaede proposed to me, and I've accepted!"  
  
"Took her three days to decide, Hediaki-kun," supplied Kaede.  
  
"Very good, Kaede, you had finally made your move," said Heidi-san. "Let's eat dinner,"  
  
Dinner turned out a very happy experience for Rukawa, for the first time, he joined in the laughter and the teasings of the Heidi family.  
*****  
After dinner, at the Heidi gardens  
  
"Next week, the Inter High starts, you are going to watch me play, aren't you?" Rukawa asked. "It's against Ryonan,"  
  
"Uhuh, I'm going to, your match is in the morning, while my squash match is in the afternoon," Amyza answered. "You are going to watch me, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, I will, Amyza-chan," Rukawa answered, and pulled her close.  
******  
Basketball practice - locker room  
"Oi, Kitsune, had Amyza spoken to you?" asked Sakuragi softly, when they are out of earshot.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Met her at the beach, and told her to follow her heart," Sakuragi answered. "Has she accepted your proposal?"  
  
Rukawa nodded, Sakuragi thumped Rukawa at his side, and replied, "Make her happy, Rukawa, she loves you too,"  
  
Practice starts 5 minutes after that...  
  
"Okay, the second years and the third years on one team, the first years on another team," Miyagi instructed.  
  
Sakuragi and a freshman, Naoko went to the center, while Ayako became their referee.   
  
"Game start," Ayako commanded, throwing the ball in the air. Both Sakuragi and Naoko jumped, but the former swished the ball towards Miyagi before Naoko has any chance to get it.  
  
Two of the freshmen tried to block Miyagi, but the lightning quick captain easily passed them, and passed the ball towards Touki, who was just behind the three pointer line, and shot the ball, which entered the net beautifully.  
*******  
Amyza's squash practice  
"Yuuki and Heidi in court 1, Utada and Kanzaki in court 2, do a 5 minute warm up, and 4 sets of game, while the others, 3 sets of push ups, Lee, you referee Yuuki and Heidi's match, while Shingoji, you referee Utada and Kanzaki's match," commanded Yuuki-sensei.  
  
"But sensei, Kanzaki is my partner!" Yui-chan protested.  
  
"And Utada's mine," Amyza supplied.  
  
"You know your partner's way too well, you need to play with other people," Yuuki-sensei answered them.  
  
Amyza and Yui entered court 1, and did a 5 minute warm up before the actual game.  
  
"Yuuki-san, serves to Heidi-san, love ball," said Shingoji Sumire above them.  
  
Yui threw the ball towards the wall and when it came back, she hitted it powerfully, towards Amyza's backhand. Amyza hit it back with equal strength, this goes on for about 2 minutes, and after that, Amyza missed the ball.  
  
"1-love,"  
  
After that, Yui missed the shot, though its a very unfortunate miss because the ball grazed the top of her racket.  
  
"Serve changeover,"  
  
In the end, Yui won, with the score, 10-9, 9-7, 8-10, 9-8.   
  
"Your backhand improved, you beat me in one set, you just need to be faster, and of course, improve your forehand, you could have won the last set if the serve is not down, and win the first one if the ball is not out, Amyza-chan," Yui commented.  
  
"Yeah, shame that the ball got into the pit, and Yui-chan, you need to watch the ball very carefully, there's where I took advantage," Amyza agreed.  
  
"hai, I must watch the ball carefully, let's watch the game between Ida and Maria,"  
  
Just a while after Yui said this, Rukawa came in.   
  
"Rukawa Kaede, what are you doing at the squash court?" asked Yuuki-sensei.  
  
"I was going to see Heidi Amyza, she's one of your players, right?" Rukawa replied monotonely.  
"I understand that practice is over,"  
  
Amyza walked towards Rukawa who's talking with her coach, just in time to hear the coach answer, "Well, practice is going to be over in four minutes time, Heidi had just finished her game with her captain,"  
  
Yuuki-sensei turned to look at Amyza and said, "Okay, Heidi, go to the locker room, and then, after that, you could go home, but tomorrow, come here at 7 a.m. You need to improve your forehand,"  
******  
Haruko found out about Amyza's relationship with Rukawa, it was pretty obvious, the guy is always at Amyza's side, sometimes carrying Amyza's books for her. Haruko didn't feel jealous or irritated, well, she did, at first, but after looking at how Amyza gazed at Rukawa and how Rukawa smiled and laughed softly with Amyza, so soft that no one but Amyza could hear the laughter, Haruko knew that she'll never make Rukawa smile and laugh the way Amyza make him smile and laugh. Her crush on Rukawa faded away, just to develop into a crush to her loud friend, Sakuragi. She had finally noticed he's quite handsome when she heard a group of girls gossipping about him.  
  
"Did you see that guy, that redhead?" whispered a freshmen girl when Haruko and her friends walked past them.  
  
"he is so cute! Isn't he?" whispered the freshman's friend.  
  
"Yeah, I wish he's mine,"   
  
And after that, the Sakuragi brigade was formed, and is always at the gym everytime Shohoku has a practice game, although relatively small in number, the Sakuragi brigade *always* pick up fights with the Rukawa brigade, which is becoming smaller in number after Rukawa is constantly being seen with Amyza.   
  
Inter High- Shohoku versus Ryonan  
The Sakuragi gundam, Fuji and Matsui sat at the very front seats, they had saved seats for Amyza, the three ex-shohoku players and Hediaki. Ayako had approached both Amyza and Haruko for the position of the team manager but Amyza declined, because she's also a player for the school's squash team, and she couldn't fit two games in her schedule. Haruko accepted it, and this could make her even closer to Sakuragi, or so she thought.  
*****  
Inside the locker room...  
Amyza gave Rukawa a kiss on the cheek, the boy was sleeping, as usual.  
  
"Amy-chan, if you want me to kiss you, then do so," Rukawa said, opening his eyes.  
  
"Okay, one kiss, as my token of good luck to you," Amyza replied, before Rukawa could say that he don't need luck, he'll win the match. Rukawa nodded, and they shared a kiss, in front of Miyagi, who gave Ayako searching looks, and puppy dog eyes, in front of Sakuragi and the rest of the team, and in front of Haruko who blushed, because thoughts of Sakuragi kissing her came.  
  
After they broke off the kiss, Amyza took a red handkerchief out of her pocket, and said, "In the olden days, the knights had their ladies' cloth on their weapon, as a token of luck, and so, I'm giving you this. But do you want it?"  
  
Rukawa nodded and asked her to tie the hanky to his right forearm. "Red symbolises Shohoku," she said.  
  
"And red also symbolises our love," he continued, while Sakuragi butted in, "Red also symbolises my hair! No offence, Amyza-chan, kitsune,"  
  
Both Amyza and Rukawa said, "Do'aho," at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to the spectators' area, best of luck, my Kaede,"   
  
"Aishiteru, my Amyza,"  
******  
"Amyza-chan, we saved you a seat!" shouted Takamiya.  
  
"Thank you, Shohoku will win for sure,"  
  
"They should," growled Akagi.  
  
"The Ryonan team," and out comes players decked in blue.  
  
"The Shohoku team," and out comes players decked in red.  
******  
Sendoh gave Rukawa a smile, while the latter gave him a blast of icy cold glare. 'Rukawa, I'll get Amyza for sure, and win this match,' he thought.  
  
"Starting line-up is Miyagi, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Touki and Koji. Touki, you get the three pointers, Rukawa, balance out Sendoh, Sakuragi, you back up Rukawa's defence, and block Fukuda, Miyagi, you balance out Koshino, Koji, back up Miyagi's defence, and Rukawa, you play center today," commanded Anzai-sensei. The team nodded, although Sakuragi's a bit peeved coz he have to work with Rukawa.  
  
"But Oyaji!" Sakuragi protested. Sakuragi always play center, because he could jump higher than anybody.  
  
"Ite! Ite! Shohoku! Hote! Hote! Shohoku!" shouted the other players, and the spectators.   
  
Rukawa took Sakuragi's position, next to Sendoh and gave him the icy cold glare again.  
  
"I'll win this match, and win her," Sendoh stated.  
  
"No, you won't, I won't let you," Rukawa hissed. "Besides, I won her already, just look at her,"  
  
Sendoh turned his head to look at Amyza, who was cheering on for Shohoku.   
  
"She's cheering for Shohoku,"  
  
"Look and listen carefully, she's cheering for me,"  
  
Sendoh couldn't believe his eyes, Amyza *is* cheering for Rukawa, and of course, Shohoku. Does that mean she made up her mind already?  
  
"If you want to talk to her, come over to the Kanagawa Squash Centre, she's playing today, at precisely 1.00 p.m. in the afternoon," Rukawa said just before the referee said, "Game start, Shohoku Versus Ryonan,"  
  
End of Chapter 11 - Please read and review 


	12. Resentment and peace

Summary: A new girl came to Shohoku, she flirts with every cute boy in sight, except Rukawa. She dates with every cute boy in sight, but they never manage to tie her down. Sendoh and Rukawa wants her and wants to tie her down, but will either of them manage to do so?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk at all, but I do own Heidi Hediaki, and Heidi Amyza and a couple of other characters that are not originally from Slam Dunk.  
  
A/n: Expect a lot of OOC in this chapter!  
  
Ice Queen  
Chapter 12  
The game between Shohoku and Ryonan was evenly matched, just like last year, but thanks to Touki's three pointers, Rukawa's thing on the court, Sakuragi's rebounds, and Miyagi's fast pace, Shohoku won by the lead of 14 points.  
  
Amyza went down to the locker room when the game is over.   
  
"Kaede! You were brilliant!" she said excitedly, "You've won the game,"  
  
"Yeah, you gave me lots of luck, Amyza-chan, though in reality, I don't need luck," Rukawa teased.  
  
"Oh, look at the time, Kaede-chan, I'm going home first, and then, I'm going to the Kanagawa Squash Centre for my match,"  
  
"I'll be there, where's the centre anyway?"  
  
"Oni-chan is coming, he said he'll bring you there,"   
  
Rukawa nodded, and Amyza sprinted out from the locker room, only to be stopped by somebody on her way out from the gym.  
  
"Kaede, I told you that I'll see you later," she pouted before she turned around. "Akira!" she gasped.  
  
"You thought I'm Rukawa?" he asked.  
  
"Let go of me, I have a tournament to go to,"   
  
"Why do you choose that block of ice over me? Why are you cruel to me, Amyza-chan? Why?" Sendoh asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not being cruel, Akira, I know Rukawa first, and please, let go of my hand, I need to go home,"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question,"   
  
"Amyza-sama, are you ready to go home?" asked her father's driver.  
  
"Hai, Toru, just wait outside,"  
  
"You haven't answered my question, why do you choose him?"  
  
"I think you know the answer yourself," Amyza said, and tried to turn to leave, but Sendoh gripped her arm tightly. He pulled her aggressively close, and kissed her savagely.  
  
"LET ME GO! You HENTAI!" she screamed.  
*****  
Rukawa heard the screams from outside, and rushed to the origin of the scream. The sight of Sendoh gripping Amyza furiously and she trying to escape the grip shocked him.  
  
"Let go of her, Sendoh!" he said, giving Sendoh the icy glare, and wrenched Amyza's arm from Sendoh's grip.  
  
"Kaede!" she whispered, and went towards her beloved Kaede, now that she was free from Sendoh's grip. Rukawa pulled her close, and patted her back.  
  
"I don't want to make a scene, Sendoh," he just said, before he lead Amyza out of the stadium into her car.  
********  
Amyza, dressed in white shirt and white shorts, with her blond hair in a ponytail, walked into the Kanagawa Squash Centre.   
  
Sitting at the spectators' area were the Sakuragi gundam, Sakuragi himself, Haruko, Fuji, Matsui, her brother, Rukawa, Hikoichi and Sendoh.  
  
"Amyza-chan, Nobu said he couldn't come because he have a match against Shoyo today, he said he want to be friends with you," said Sakuragi.  
  
"I always refer to him as my friend since the break-up and I would've come and watch him play if I'm not playing myself, Hanamichi-kun," Amyza replied.  
  
"You really did come, Kaede-chan, even if I know you'll be exhausted from this morning's match,"  
  
"Of course I can, here, a token for good luck," he said, giving her a red headband, and placed it on her forehead. "Your bangs could prevent you from watching closely at the ball,"  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?" whispered Amyza.  
  
"Your coach is watching over here, but, hell," Rukawa answered, and kissed Amyza anyway, in front of everybody, making Yuuki-sensei shock.  
  
"Does he always kiss her in public?" Sendoh asked Sakuragi. Sakuragi nodded in reply.  
  
"Heidi-san, you are in Court 2, you are playing against Koji Sakura, of Kainan," Yuuki-sensei said. "Good luck,"  
  
Amyza nodded and entered the court, and shook hands with Koji and did a five minute warm up.  
  
The referee said, "Koji-san to serve, love all, play,"  
  
Koji, a seasoned player of Kainan, showed her talents from the first serve, she served powerfully, but Amyza was able got get in on time, and then, after one set, which unfortunately, Amyza lost by a point.  
  
"Amyza-chan, she didn't have backhand, this is your turn to serve, right, hit the ball towards her backhand," Rukawa suggested.  
  
"Thanks, Kaede-chan," she smiled, and went in after a 10 minute break.  
  
Amyza followed Rukawa's advice and kept on hitting towards Koji's backhand, making her lose the last three sets, with Amyza winning, 10-7, 9-7, and 9-8.  
  
"Is she finished yet, Yuuki-sensei?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"No, she has four games more, and that means, 16 sets of playing,"  
  
"She's good,"   
  
"Just like you in basketball, but the difference is, she need hard training to be like you," Yuuki sensei replied.  
  
By 6 pm, Amyza's games ended, and is to be continued the following day.  
  
"Amyza-chan, I'm sorry for being rough at you this morning," Sendoh apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry too that I didn't choose you, I love Kaede, you see, and he loves me too,"  
  
"Rukawa, will you let me kiss her one last time?" asked Sendoh to Rukawa.  
  
"As long as it's only a peck at the lips," he answered monotonely.  
  
Sendoh gave Amyza a peck at the lips, and noticed that there's no blood pounding sensations inside him.  
  
"You are right, there's no chemistry between us, I don't feel any blood pounding sensations,"   
  
"I don't feel my blood boiling either, but with this man," Amyza said, tugging to Rukawa. " I do feel it, don't you, Kaede-chan?"  
  
"I do," Rukawa said and kissed Amyza, giving her all the blood pounding sensations that he himself felt.  
  
End of Chapter 12 - Please read and review. The epilogue is coming out soon!!!! 


	13. epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
  
Ice Queen  
Epilogue  
A few years later, a few days before graduation from university  
It is a beautiful Sunday morning, Riku Sanjo, one of the newest basketball players for the University of Kanagawa walked towards the open air basketball court near the beach.   
  
'I wonder who wakes up this early,' he thought.  
  
"Try me, Kaede!" a girl's voice said.Riku saw the blond girl make a successful three pointer. "C'mon, don't tell me you are tired!"  
  
Riku gasped, it's the former basketball captain, Rukawa Kaede, playing, against his own girlfriend, the most beautiful girl in university, Heidi Amyza. Heidi Amyza is the university's best squash player, and Riku was a bit shocked seeing that she plays basketball just as good. Rukawa Kaede and Heidi Amyza are the golden couple of university.  
  
"Nope, I'm not," Kaede answered, and was about to make a shot when Amyza accidentally pushed him down, but the ball went in anyway. "By the way, I won 7-5,"  
  
Rukawa got up, and went down on one knee in front of Amyza. At this point, Riku turned around to leave, because he wanted to give the couple some privacy.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, love shone from his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she simply answered. Rukawa took out the solitaire diamond ring that he brought, and placed it on Amyza's engagement ring finger.  
******  
The wedding...  
  
Sendoh watched Amyza, as she walked down the aisle with her father, towards the smiling Rukawa. It had been years after Amyza rejected him and went for Rukawa.   
  
'They definitely are in love' Sendoh thought. 'Or they won't stay together'  
  
"I can't believe that Amyza-chan actually rejected you," said the tall blond haired woman next to him, his date for the wedding.  
  
"Well, things are like that, they love each other," Sendoh replied.  
******  
Haruko watched Amyza and Rukawa kiss. 'I wonder when will someone kiss me like that, so full of fiery passion,' she thought.  
  
Sakuragi had left Japan to study in Britain, in the Royal Holloway, University of London, just after they graduated from Shohoku. Haruko had never heard any news of him ever since he moved away.  
*******  
Aida Hikoichi gave his girlfriend, Utada Ida a kiss when Amyza and Rukawa kissed.  
  
"Hikoichi, we are in a public place," she whispered, and giggled.  
  
"When will you marry me?" Hikoichi asked.  
  
"Umm, after we got settled in our jobs," Ida answered. Ida had took a job as a squash coach at a school in Kyoto, and by chance, Hikoichi also accepted a job to be a maths teacher at the same school where Ida's a coach.  
  
"Okay, by next 2 months, you'll be Mrs. Aida Hikoichi,"  
******  
Hediaki smiled at Kaede and Amyza, they both looked so happy, their mother had come for her daughter's wedding, and looked as if she still love her ex-husband. Hediaki looked around, and saw the brown haired girl he had seen arriving with Akagi earlier.   
  
'She's cute,' he thought.  
******  
Seven years later....  
Kaede, Amyza and their children, Takizawa and Sakura, still live at the Rukawa mansion just next door to the Heidi mansion. Kaede's father had died a year ago, and this forced Kaede to resign from the All-Japan team, because as the only child, he has to step in his father's shoes, and be the General Director for Rukawa Ltd. But unlike his parents, Kaede and Amyza rarely leave the children with their workers, or with the neighbour next door, namely the children's grandfather, Heidi-san. Amyza helped Kaede in his business, and continued playing squash in her spare time, if she's not spending it with their children.   
  
Amyza's brother, Hediaki, is still single, that's because he is still searching for the brown haired girl he once saw during Amyza's wedding. He is currently helping his father, Heidi Junichiro in expanding Heidi Corp.  
  
At the Rukawa garden...  
"Rukawa Takizawa! Come here now!" commanded Amyza. The four year old pale boy went towards his mother, and gave his mother a rare Rukawa smile.  
  
"I think Takizawa smiles a lot, if compared with Sakura," Kaede commented, watching his son and daughter, both look just like him, except Takizawa has pale icy blond hair, just like his mother, while six year old Sakura has dark hair, just like his father.  
  
"Hi! Youngsters, Amy-chan, Kaede-chan," greeted the newcomer.   
  
"Onii-chan, when did you arrive?" Amyza asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago," Hediaki answered.  
  
"Look at them!" Amyza exclaimed. Takizawa and Sakura were playing basketball. Takizawa is dribbling the small ball, intending to shoot at the small hoop, while Sakura tried to block him.  
  
"I can't believe you are giving your children basketball lessons when they are four and six, Kaede," Hediaki said, aghastly, which got a "No, I didn't!" from Kaede.  
  
Hediaki saw them and thought to himself, 'Takizawa will be just like Rukawa when he enters High School Basketball in the future, while Sakura, maybe she'll be in the boys' team instead of the girls', both of them are so talented, or she'll probably play squash as good as her mom,'  
  
The End  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed for me, you wouldn't believe how happy I am looking at the number of reviewers I got. I do hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing them, and now, I'm back to work on What If? 


End file.
